darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Weight
The weight of items in DarkScape refers to how heavy they are, and is measured in kilograms (kg). Every item has a weight, although it may be zero (for example, stackable items) or even negative, such as the boots of lightness. Players can see the total weight of the items they are carrying on the Equipment Stats screen from the Worn Equipment interface. This will include items they have equipped as well as those carried in the inventory. Many nonstackable items weigh fractions of a kilogram, but the Equipment Stats screen truncates (does not show the decimal portion), so these may appear as zero even though they have some slight weight. Effects of weight Carrying more weight causes energy to decrease more quickly. The minimum possible rate of energy loss while running is 0.7 %/tick (when your weight is 0 kg or less), while the maximum possible rate of energy loss is 1.4 %/tick. The rate of decrease of energy per kilogram has been empirically found to be 0.00729166\pm0.00000004 %/tick/kg, that is, for every kg of weight you add on, the rate of energy loss increases by approximately 0.00729166 %/tick. However, for any given weight, the rate of energy loss is truncated to the nearest hundredth. A consequence of this is that you can carry up to 1.371 kg with exactly the same run energy drain rate as if you were carrying 0 kg. Players who undertake activities requiring a lot of running around would be well advised to minimise the total weight they carry while doing so, since they will be able to run for longer. Some activities in DarkScape require players to weigh no more/no less than a certain amount. For example, whilst doing the Pirate Pete part of the Recipe for Disaster quest, players must be carrying no more than 27 kg to dive off Port Khazard. In the quest Temple of Ikov, players must weigh less than 0 kg to cross a bridge, this is just after having received the boots of lightness. Also, in order to use the Balloon transport system, players must be carrying less than 40 kg. To get into Movario's base (during and after While Guthix Sleeps) you need to weigh more than 1 kg. Weight limits There is a four way tie for the heaviest item in DarkScape. A Barrel of naphtha, Steel girders, Stone slab, and Big rock weighing 32 kgs each. Filling an entire inventory up with stone slabs, or barrels of naptha increases the total inventory weight to 896 kg. You can only have one big rock, therefore you cannot fill your inventory with it. Greatest weight : Note: The Barrelchest anchor can be substituted with the Stone of Power from the Fist of Guthix activity. The Barrelchest anchor is a 2-handed weapon, therefore the Shield slot will be empty. * Barrelchest anchor can be substituted with Crate with zanik or Ana in a barrel. Both of these weighs 2 kgs more however these items are only available during Death to the Dorgeshuun and The Tourist Trap respectively. Lowest weight : Another note: There used to be a bug where the Wicked cape would give -6 kg to weight, even if it was in the inventory. Theoretically, an inventory filled with wicked capes would grant an extremely low weight. This bug has been fixed. Trivia * Processing many of the items changes the weight of them not according to the real world, for example: an inventory of 14 bowstrings and 14 yew longbows (u) weighs 7 kg more than their combined product of 14 yew longbows (actual stringing of a bow would reduce little to no weight), however some cases follow an actual model, like a steel platebody weighs less than the five steel bars used to make it, as scrap metal is disposed in smithing armour. * Sometimes DarkScape item weights are unrealistic - for example, the cannonball, which is stackable, weighs 0 kg, when one would expect it to be quite heavy. This is presumably so that the Dwarf multicannon is easier to use. There is also another rather amusing factor - no matter how many Coins you carry in your inventory - which can be great in amount - you can never increase your weight, which will stay the same. However, this could be due to the very inherent magical nature of Gielinor itself, or just a measure of exchanging cash into convenient forms like cheques in the real world. * Once a group of armour components are compressed as a set at the Grand Exchange, the set weighs 0 kg, instead of the combined weight of the individual pieces. This could be because of the fact that a compressed set acts like a note containing all the items of the set. * The weights of some categories of items seem to indicate that they are or were in the past stored in pounds, instead of kilograms. Batwing legs, for example, weigh exactly 0.453 kg, which is (to the nearest thousandth) exactly the number of kilograms in one pound. Other armours and metals have weights which are near multiples of 0.453 kg, which means that their weights are also very nearly whole numbers of pounds. Category:Mechanics